Cargo transportation trucks generally employ a number of cargo straps for strapping down various cargos to assist in preventing such cargos from moving during transportation. For example, such a truck may employ a dozen or more straps holding down a particular cargo. Each of these straps generally includes a base end and a distal end. The base end of the strap is generally fed through a strap winch welded or otherwise attached to a first side of the truck and the distal end generally includes a hook or other device adapted for attaching to a second and opposite side of the truck.
Each of the strap winches generally includes a bracket and an axle rotatably mounted to the bracket. The axle extends between a ratchet assembly at one end and a tightening collar at another end. Additionally, the axle generally includes a longitudinal slot for receipt of the base end of the strap. The tightening collar is hand-wound by, e.g., the driver of the truck, winding the strap around the axle until the tension in the strap is more than the driver of the truck can overcome with his hands. A breaker bar may then be used to tighten the strap winch further. The breaker bar fits into one or more engagement holes in the collar to provide the user with additional torque for further tightening the winch.
However, certain problems may exist with the above configuration. For example, as there may be a number of winches that require tightening, it can be overly time consuming for the driver of the truck to tighten each individual strap by hand. While adaptors have been developed for assisting the driver in tightening the strap winches, certain problems remain with these configurations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,808 to Sisk, Sr. et al. describes an apparatus configured to attach to the collar of a strap winch from an outer circumference of such collar. Such a configuration may be inconveniently bulky and may present a greater safety concern as objects, including the driver's clothing, may more easily be easily trapped between the adapter and the outer circumference of the collar. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,604 to Claycomb describes an apparatus configured to be received within the collar of the strap winch. However, this design requires a user to manually press in and retract a pin before the apparatus may be inserted into the collar, and similarly to manually press in and retract the pin before removal of the apparatus. Such may be a cumbersome requirement when repeated several dozen times per trip and may provide an increased opportunity for, e.g., the driver's hand and/or glove to be pinched and/or caught between the apparatus and the collar of the strap winch. Moreover, such an apparatus relies on a single spring for operation and thus may be less durable as certain springs may lose effectiveness after repetitive use.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that could assist a user in winding a collar of a strap winch. More particularly, a durable and convenient apparatus for assisting a user in winding a collar of a strap winch would be particularly beneficial.